Inocente venganza
by kitsune girl yuki
Summary: Jim hizo enojar a Johan y este no se quedará de brazos cruzados, ¿qué mejor que vengarse de Jim cuando este se le declara a Asuka? Y es que en términos de venganza Johan sabe muy bien qué hacer, no importa si es contra un amigo o no.


Ohayoooooo! este one-shot se inspiró en la imagen que ven de portada xD y es que esta me hizo mucha gracia x'D solo espero les guste, a mí me gustó escribirlo

Disclaimer: NO poseo Yugioh Gx :/ ,la imagen de portada tampoco C: créditos a los respectivos dueños

Ya que ayer fue San Valentín, tomen este one-shot como uno especial para ese día, solo que no tomó el tren a tiempo y por eso llegó tarde O.O (?)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Inocente Venganza**

-¡Jim! Eso no es justo- Reclamó Johan- Dijiste que me ibas a mostrar una nueva jugada de tu mazo, ¡y lo prometiste!

Johan en verdad estaba enojado, cosa rara en él si le preguntas a cualquiera pero una de las cosas que lo enojaban era que le rompieran una promesa, en especial una con la que había estado entusiasmado durante mucho tiempo.

-Johan, entiende- Le repuso el chico cocodrilo acomodándose el sombrero- Ya tengo planes, iré a pasear con Asuka, incluso me le declararé- se defendió mientras miraba con disimulo alrededor viendo que llamaban la atención de muchos de los demás estudiantes que también estaban en la cafetería.

El otro frunció más el ceño, sí, sabía que su amigo sentía algo por la rubia obelisko pero eso no le daba el derecho de cancelar el acuerdo que se había dicho semanas de anticipación por algo recién planeado el día anterior; y para colmo le avisaba el mismo día. ¿qué clase de persone hace eso? ¡es cruel!

-Bien-

Con un movimiento repentino se paró de su asiento y salió del lugar, dejando a Jim solo con Karen mirándolo en la distancia.

Sin embargo, algo era seguro,¡Jim cometió un pecado! hbaía traicionado su confianza ¡y Esto no se quedaría así!

-Sabes Karen- dijo Jim mirando a su amiga- tengo una mal presentimiento.

Su compañera solo gruñó en acuerdo

**-Ese día en la tarde-**

Jim estaba con su espalda apoyado en el árbol del punto de encuentro, como pudo bien arreglado, se había esmerado en su apariencia a pesar de usar la ropa de siempre, lo único malo es que no había podido traer a Karen, en cambio la había dejado a cuidado de O' Brian, él no se quejó así que no vio problema. Si le quitamos que el otro lo miró feo.

Minutos más tarde divisó a lo lejos una figura femenina acercándose corriendo, era Asuka quien también vestía lo usual con la diferencia de que se puso un adorno en el pelo. Jim sonrió al verla.

-Hola Jim- lo saludó una vez estuvo junto a él

-Buenas tardes Asuka- la recibió con una sonrisa radiante que podría haber derretido a cualquier chica, pero no a ella.

-jeje, lamento llegar tarde- se disculpó poniendo una mano ligeramente sobre sus labios soltando una risita.-

Allí, empezaron una conversación amistosa, de vez en cuando con algún cortejo de Jim entre medio.

Ninguno se daba cuenta de que una cabeza color turquesa se asomaba entre los arbustos con una mirada de astucia.

Al rato empezaron el paseo a través de un camino del bosque, del lado bonito lleno de árboles en flor o con frutos, un lugar bastante romántico. Poco después se detuvieron frente a un pequeño lago de aguas claras, ese era el momento que había estado esperando.

-Oye Asuka…Tengo algo que decirte- habló Jim con un deje de nerviosismo.

-¿Sí?- Asuka notó el estado del duelista y no pudo evitar tener un ligero sonrojo.

Mientras, no tan lejos escondido entre los arbustos yacía Johan con una tela cubriéndole la cara con excepción de sus ojos, sin tener en cuenta que su pelo ya por sí solo lo delataría .Solo debía esperar al momento exacto. Y este ya se avecinaba. Se puso en posicionó en posición de carrera y…

**-o-Con Asuka y Jim-o-**

-Yo…quería decirte que, que yo te - rayos, no sabía cómo empezar y la mirada curiosa de Asuka no se hacía esperar, no entendía, tal vez era la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar el porqué de su estado. No, no, eso no podía ser.

Casi como una ironía sintió de pronto que alguien agarraba la tela de su pantalón y de un tirón lo mandaba abajo, mostrando unos bóxer amarillos con diseño de cocodrilo en caricatura. Y el culpable había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a su escondite.

Jim se quedó estático a la vez que un rojo cubría su rostro.

¡Lo peor es que todo había sido frente a Asuka!

Esta de inmediato (después de salir de su parálisis temporal) con su cara roja se la cubrió con sus manos toda avergonzada.

-Khyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-¡A-Asuka!

Lo más rápido que pudo trató de subirse los vaqueros y más de una vez casi se había caído para su desgracia. Una vez los puso en su lugar se dio cuenta de que Asuka se había ido quedándose solo en el lugar.

¡¿Por qué a él?!

¿Por qué ese día?

¿Quién?

bueno, a esta pregunta ya tenía una idea

Ahora sabía que no había que hacer enojar al peli azul

Y él tuvo la desgracia de saberlo así.

**- En el dormitorio Rojo-**

En la tarde para sorpresa de Judai se había presentado Johan a la puerta para pasar la tarde, este de inmediato y con gusto lo invitó a pasar y junto con Sho y Kenzan se divirtieron con duelos hasta que llegó la noche en donde el joven de pelo turquesa pidió el quedarse a dormir, a lo que el castaño aceptó y los otros algo dudosos también.

Solo Judai notaba que Johan se veía algo nervioso, y cuando Sho fue a buscar agua y Kenzan fue al baño le preguntó.

-Oye Johan…- Lo llamó apartando la mirada de Ruby y Kuriboh que estaban jugando en esos momentos- ¿te pasó algo? Te ves algo nervioso o preocupado

-Judai…- Habló Johan mirando al techo ante la mirada curiosa de su mejor amigo. -Yo…

-Tu…-indagó el castaño.

-Espero no irme al infierno.

-…¿Qué?

Y para terminar la historia, el peli turquesa ahora se preguntaba si Jim lo perdonaría.

moraleja: no hagas enojar a Johan ( y esto Jim ya lo tiene anotado en su agenda)

**Fin**

Kitsune: *levanta la mano* pido permiso para reírme como una demente

Judai: concedido

Kitsune: *se ríe sin control*

Johan: ignórenla , no soy tan malo, en serio

Kitsune: xD créanme que no tengo nada en contra de Jim, pero admito que me divertí escribiendo esto e_e Feliz día de San Valentín atrasado, y si son solteros como yo :3 no se desanimen ¡Somos libres!

Judai: mejor vámonos, ya le bajaste la reputación a Johan

Johan: *asiente con la cabeza*

Kitsune: ok ok

Todos: bye bye

Judai: y dejen review para saber sus opiniones :3 y para saber si quieren secuela


End file.
